


【哈德】【授权翻译】给哈利的礼物

by Ingenting_fanns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Knitting, M/M, The Burrow (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingenting_fanns/pseuds/Ingenting_fanns
Summary: 莫丽·韦斯莱在教德拉科怎么做针织。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	【哈德】【授权翻译】给哈利的礼物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[Collaboration] A Scarf for Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118602) by [kitty_collab (kitty_fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_collab), [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



德拉科有一条围巾。那是一条深灰色的开司米[1]围巾，十分昂贵。在他还在霍格沃兹上学时，母亲在脱凡成衣店买了那条围巾，作为圣诞礼物送给他。那好像已经是很久很久以前的事了。有时候，德拉科围着它，他会想象着自己还能闻到母亲的香水味。那条围巾比新生的猫头鹰幼崽的绒毛还要柔软。有了它，即使是在最寒冷的夜晚也依然能保持温暖。哈利， **哈利** ，爱那条围巾。

这将是他们在一起度过的第二个圣诞节。他们不再是敌人，也不仅止于朋友，而是亲密的爱人。他们是怎么在一起的？说来话长了。而现在呢，巫师世界（尤其是韦斯莱们）都早已听腻了这个故事。没错，他是个马尔福。对，（说到猫头鹰幼崽，）他还是个手臂上有个该死的黑魔标记的小食死徒。而哈利则是那个救了他们所有人的“大难不死的男孩”。关于他们的故事的这一部分， **哈利** 已经听得很烦了。

所以他们会先在庄园、然后在陋居、最后在格里莫广场12号先后度过圣诞节。韦斯莱夫人甚至还邀请了母亲。虽然母亲礼貌地拒绝了，但她背地里还是很高兴的。当然，没人会在自己祖宅以外的地方庆祝圣诞。不过，在一月份，会有一只猫头鹰邀请莫丽·韦斯莱到庄园喝茶的。这是再度伸出橄榄枝的象征。毕竟，在霍格沃兹上学时，她们还是同级呢。看在梅林的份上，母亲在韦斯莱夫人还是莫丽·普威特时就认识她了！而且她们都出自古老的纯血家族，不过德拉科永远都不会提起这点的。

以恋人的关系。圣诞节。在一起。德拉科需要给哈利准备一件礼物。某样真心诚意的、独一无二的、即使倾尽马尔福家在古灵阁的金加隆也买不到的礼物。

德拉科清晰地记得，那是在九月的寒冷的一天，他突然有了那个想法。那天的格里莫广场被霜所覆盖着。他站在窗边向外望，看到哈利穿着一件厚厚的白色套头毛衣。德拉科从没见哈利穿过这件毛衣。他的头发已经长得很长了，在寒冷的空气中调皮地打着卷儿。德拉科已经忘记那天早上哈利是为什么那么早出去了。但是，他仍然记得那一瞬——寒冷、白色套头毛衣和哈利。明亮的、富有生命力的哈利。于是，他明白自己应该为哈利织点什么作为圣诞礼物。

当然了，无论是霍格沃兹还是食死徒大本营都不会教针织的，所以德拉科请教了韦斯莱夫人。

她告诉他的第一句话是：“你得叫我莫丽，德拉科。战争已经结束了，而你现在是哈利的伴侣（partner）了……”德拉科很确定，她指的是 **人生** 伴侣而不是傲罗搭档（partner）。“……亲戚们那么称呼彼此才对。”

德拉科道，“当然，韦——莫丽，我很乐意。”在他内心深处，某些纯血观念依然根深蒂固的。和亲麻瓜派的韦斯莱母亲亲密到直呼其名还是听起来像是一种侮辱，这让他对这样的称呼有些震惊。

但是，她是哈利所有的最接近母亲的存在了[2]。别提那群在哈利小时候虐待他的麻瓜。一个爱与宽恕的节日要来临了。尽管哈利早已经宽恕了德思礼一家，但德拉科永远都不会。

而且，德拉科也不知道别的谁还会针织。他曾经去过麻瓜世界的伦敦，尝试在一家能联网的咖啡厅对着YouTube上的视频学针织，而结果……结果就是一团糟，这么说可能还都是比较轻的。N.E.W.T.S魔药学拿O可不能让你成为一个业余针织好手。德拉科需要韦斯……莫丽教他怎么为哈利织他的圣诞礼物。

他想给哈利织一件套头毛衣。一件温暖、柔软的毛衣，不是白色的，而是一种他在塞维尔街[3]的那家他最喜欢的店铺里看到的、被称作“水鸭色[4]”的颜色。

韦…… **莫丽** 马上否决了他的这个想法。她坚持，第一次针织就想织一件毛衣太难了。在德拉科仔细看了看她正在织的那件毛衣（恶心的紫色，配有一个橘黄色的H，德拉科真希望那代表的是 **雨果** 而不是哈利）以后，他不情不愿地同意了。那天是十二月十四日，留给他准备礼物的时间已经不到十天了，而他还连上针和下针、金字塔形和椎形、喇叭袖和水滴袖都分不清。在莫丽给他介绍了直针、弯针，还有各种的 **计量标准** 以后，他已经晕头转向的了。

“你最好从织围巾开始，德拉科亲爱的。”莫丽说，“这样就像你一直都环绕着哈利。”她笑得……德拉科真希望其中没有暗示意味。他的思绪立马飘到了他的身体像只树袋熊似的紧紧怀抱着哈利的画面上，又或者是……他的身体环绕着哈利身体的某部分，一进一出（inside and out）。

“好吧。”他咳了一声。他 **绝对没有** 在韦斯莱夫人面前脸红。“好吧，我会织围巾的。我买了这种不怕缠毛线[4]——”他从包里拿出了水鸭色的毛线团，然后——

莫丽已经拿起了他手中的毛线。“哦天啊，这太棒了，德拉科。开司米。”她念那个词的方式带着明显的小心翼翼。德拉科不觉得莫丽这辈子能见到很多的开司米。

她把德拉科那三个水鸭色的毛线团放在了韦斯莱家那乱七八糟的餐桌上。“但是，”她继续说道。德拉科注意到她轻轻地、爱怜似的拍了拍那些开司米毛线。“用它做围巾真的太贵重了。当你熟练掌握针织的时候，你可以拿它给哈利做一件非常棒的毛衣。不过，要做毛衣的话这里的线还不够。”她看着他，“你能负担更多这样的毛线吗？我知道，不怕缠毛线会更贵。”

他是否能……？“是的，是的当然。”德拉科低头看看空空如也的扭扭纺锤羊毛店[6]购物袋，然后又看看莫丽。她还在轻柔地抚摸着那些水鸭色开司米毛线呢。

也许韦斯莱们不知道——不，不太可能——他和母亲已经又被允许进入马尔福家的金库了。可能对莫丽来说，买东西前考虑考虑是否负担得起是一项必要的流程，而她忘了，他是个马尔福，这辈子买东西从来没有费神留心过要花多少钱。德拉科又欣喜又惊讶。他立即决定圣诞节要送莫丽一双他在扭扭纺锤羊毛店橱窗里看到的美利奴羊毛[7]无指手套。海蓝色和她姜黄色的头发会是绝赞的搭配。

他拒绝去想他现在能把“ **绝赞** ”和“ **姜黄色头发** ”放在一起思考意味着什么。他现在想的是他需不需要再去一趟对角巷，为给哈利的礼物再买些合适的毛线。但是莫丽对他眨了眨眼。她用了一个漂浮咒，一个满装着毛线的小篮子从橱柜中飘了出来。大小各异的毛线球五彩斑斓，有蓝色，有白色，有浅棕色，还有橘黄色。

莫丽还从客厅里拿出了一盒彩色的毛线。“给你。”她没多话。

然后她拿着一对直针和一个橄榄绿的毛线团，让他在桌边坐下。莫丽帮他先打了个活结，然后就是德拉科自己来绕线、做基本的针织了。他先织了两针，然后就 **懂了** 。几分钟之内，他就织出了一个橄榄绿的小方块。尽管它凹凸不平又歪歪扭扭，而且德拉科绝对不愿意穿这个颜色，他还是立刻爱上了这个针织小成果。

莫丽正在炉边准备晚饭，咸香的气味飘满了整个厨房。几乎是每分钟，她都会朝他这边望一望。在她那宽宽的脸庞上，洋溢着的是一种恬静、快乐的笑容。德拉科觉得自己脸红了。他有点明白哈利为什么这么喜欢莫丽·韦斯莱了。他才不过织了这该死的十针，她就让他为自己感到骄傲，以为自己真的做了什么了不得的大事了，而父亲从没有让他有这样的感觉。

“再织一个。”莫丽道。她指了指那个橘黄色的毛线团。

橘黄色。德拉科一点也不喜欢橘黄色。那和 **姜黄色** 很接近。但他在这儿是来学习的，所以他抓过那团毛线，先打了个活结。然后，他就像莫丽做给他看的那样，把橘黄色的毛线在左手边的棒针上从前往后绕了一绕，再把毛线挂在了右手边的棒针尖上。然后他继续绕着，一圈又一圈。他织出的长度渐渐够得上围巾了。

他埋头于针织，当他后知后觉地反应过来时，莫丽已经站在他身后了。她手中拿着一个橘黄色的杯子，正越过他的肩膀看。当他抬起头时，她点了点头，把杯子放在了他身前的桌子上。辛甜的味道从杯中散了出来。但是德拉科腾不出手，他还拿着棒针和毛线呢。等他把这个橘黄色的长条完成，他会喝茶的。

他又织了一个深蓝色的、一个灰色的，还有一个柔和的浅蓝色的。织到浅蓝色，他想起曾经看到金妮穿过这个颜色的麻花针套头毛衣。他身旁的杯子施了魔法，一直在自动续茶。茶喝起来非常不错。

他在和韦斯莱们吃晚饭。实际上，他是在一个工作日和韦斯莱们一起吃晚饭。只有三个韦斯莱在：莫丽，韦斯莱先生（德拉科绝对不会叫他亚瑟的，这辈子都不会的），还有珀西。珀西发誓会帮德拉科保守秘密，不把他要送给哈利的圣诞节礼物说出去。他吃着甜土豆泥，脸上是一种恣意而单纯的……快乐。德拉科难以相信自己居然从来没发现珀西有他妈妈那样的宽嘴唇，笑起来还这么像。

晚饭后，莫丽把整盒毛线都送给了德拉科。她用了一个缩小咒，好让那个盒子顺利装进扭扭纺锤羊毛店的袋子里。

“你现在可以给哈利织一条围巾了。”她说。

德拉科走出陋居，踏入十二月的夜色中。他准备好织一条围巾了，而且不知怎的，他准备好的远不止于此。

圣诞节那天，哈利正围着德拉科给他织的围巾，站在布莱克的书房里那棵巨大的圣诞树旁边。自从他拆开了这份礼物，他整晚一直都围着它。他的头发已经长得很长了，在壁炉散发出的热气中调皮地打着卷儿。小精灵们点亮了圣诞树。在这样奇幻美丽的光线下，哈利的头发看上去像是深蓝色的，和围巾上深蓝色的条纹相称。哈利的皮肤因为热而微微发红，如同围巾上浅棕色的条纹。哈利的眼睛就像那些冷杉绿[8]的条纹。而哈利那条黯淡的的疤痕则有些像那些暗红色的条纹。

有鲜红色，就像他的傲罗袍（幸好他今天没穿）；有淡蓝色，和金妮的麻花针毛衣颜色一致；有橘黄色，那是哈利还在霍格沃兹上学时，莫丽送给他一件傻乎乎的毛衣做礼物，那件毛衣上的龙的颜色；有水鸭色的开司米，而一旦德拉科技艺娴熟，他会用它给哈利织一件毛衣。有几道形状不同的紫色，有斯莱特林绿和格兰芬多红，还有柔和的淡黄色和淡粉色。这条围巾凝聚了一条彩虹，就像——他真需要说吗——就像哈利那样色彩缤纷。

等到所有宾客都离开后，他们在哈利的卧室相聚。这个冬夜唯有月光提供了一丝光亮，然而即便在黑暗中，这条围巾依然为哈利的肌肤勾勒出了一幅鲜活的灰与黑的图案。他仅仅围着这条围巾，就那么赤身裸体地站在德拉科面前。

他道，“我真是难以相信你为我织了一条围巾。”他眼中闪耀着银绿色的光芒。德拉科在扭扭纺锤羊毛店或是在塞维尔街看过的那么多种毛线，没有一种能与这样的颜色相称。他会用自己的一生寻找那样的毛线。不过实际上，那也不必要了。

哈利轻笑一声，索取着德拉科的嘴唇。围巾一直环绕着德拉科，环绕着他的肩膀、他的胸膛，然后是他的腰。当围巾里里外外（inside and out）环绕了他们身体的所有部分，哈利把德拉科拽上了床，拽进了一个快乐的、满是辛甜气息的吻中。

**译注：**

[注1] 开司米（Cashmere），即羊绒。纯正的开司米是羊毛中最高级的材料，很大程度上是奢侈品的代表。另外，关于它有一个浪漫的解读：cashmere与kiss me（吻我）谐音。

[注2] 原文这句话很有趣：“But. She's Harry's ersatz-mom.”在这里，德拉科用了ersatz（假的）这个词，其实是他别扭心情的体现。

[注3] 塞维尔街（Savile Row）又称“裁缝街”，已经有近200年的历史。街上的店铺都是老字号，以手工制作男装为主，聚集了一批世界最顶尖的裁缝匠人。

[注4] 水鸭色（teal）：

[注5] 不怕缠毛线（nevertangle wool）为译者自译。根据[HP wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Never-tangle_wool)，这是一种不会打结的魔法毛线，可以使得针织更加便捷容易。在对角巷的扭扭纺锤毛线店（见注6）有售。

[注6] 扭扭纺锤羊毛店（Spindlewarps）为译者自译。根据[HP wiki](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Spindlewarps_Wool_Shop)，精致的毛线和纽扣是其招牌特色。此外，这家店还售有纺织品以及纺织工具。

[注7] 美利奴羊毛非常纤细，仅次于羊绒。美利奴羊毛制品非常柔软。

[注8] 冷杉绿（fir-green）：


End file.
